1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric actuator and a method of manufacturing the piezoelectric actuator.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-134807 discloses a head supporting mechanism used for a magnetic disk drive. This head supporting mechanism includes a piezoelectric actuator which has a thin film piezoelectric element (piezoelectric laminate) as a displacement body. It is disclosed that it is possible to minutely displace a magnetic head fixed to a slider holding substrate, of the head supporting mechanism by this piezoelectric actuator, thereby positioning the magnetic head with high precision with respect to a magnetic disk.
Additionally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-313286 discloses a ceramic actuator (piezoelectric actuator). This ceramic actuator includes a pair of piezoelectric bimorphs (piezoelectric laminates) serving as displacement bodies arranged to face each other on the same surface as cantilever structures, respectively, and a connecting body fitted to a front end of each of the pair of piezoelectric bimorphs. It is disclosed that that it is possible to displace the connecting bodies by the pair of piezoelectric bimorphs.